A Trip Down Memory Lane
by humanusscriptor
Summary: Brady has been in a coma for 3 days and finally wakes up to only remembering being with his ex in chicago...he has no idea who Mason or Mikayla or even Kinkow is! He's wondering what happened between him and his ex who wants to get back with Brady...Will Brady remember his feelings about Mikayla before it's too late? Takes place during season 3.
1. Chapter 1

**A Trip Down Memory Lane**

* * *

**This story idea belongs to yummy42. Hope you like it…**

**I don't own Pair of King or the OCs. **

**This story will be about 14 chapters give or take a few.**

* * *

Brady woke up with a start and sat straight up in his comfortable bed. He looked around the room to make sure everything was all right. Once he was sure, he breathed out deeply. He turned his head to the clock and saw that it was only two thirty in the morning. Brady knew why he was awake. And there was only one cure for this…

He pushed back the covers on his bed and quietly hopped out. He then knelt down next to his bed and pulled out a box from underneath. He froze for a second when he heard Boomer moan quietly. Brady stayed in place until he heard his brother's steady breathing again. Once he heard another small snore, he pushed himself off of the ground and held the box firmly in his arms. Brady tip toed past the pool table and sat on the couch near the king's main TV. He placed the box on the table and opened up the lid. Inside the box were some videos and picture frames. Brady pulled out one of the many tapes and walked over to the TV. After popping the tape in, he climbed up on the couch and grabbed the remote to turn it on.

Once he hit the 'play' button, Brady grabbed a blanket and draped it over his body. The tape started up and Brady's voice could be heard on it. A beautiful girl with short chocolate hair was standing next to a very young boy with the same color hair. The girl was in a high chair and a small cupcake with a candle stickling out of it sat right in front of her.

The girl looked up at whoever was holding the camera, "Daddy, you had better be filming this… I don't want you to skip out on anything."

Nick's laugh could be heard, "I wouldn't dream of it."

The video zoomed up to the girl's face and Nick spoke again, "Bethany… Bethany! Look up at daddy…"

The young girl looked up happily and smiled a somewhat of a toothy grin.

The woman rubbed the young boy's hair, "Happy first birthday Bethany… oh Nick look at Brady hugging her. Why I've never seen them like this before."

Little Brady let out a happy squeal and started wriggling his hands at Bethany. The parents chuckled.

Brady watched this all from the couch and couldn't help but smile at this. As the tape went on, he jumped slightly when he felt something tap his shoulder. He looked up to see Boz looking curiously down at him.

"Hey Boz," Brady whispered, "What's up?"

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"Videos of my ex-girlfriend," Brady answered. "It's the anniversary of the day we met." Boz nodded and settled down.

Brady looked back up at the TV and saw that the scene had changed. This time he and his ex-girlfriend were at each other's house. Their mom was shelving groceries.

"She's gorgeous!" Boz declared. "Who's she?"

"My ex-girlfriend, Caitlin."

"Oh." Boz fell silent.

When the movie was over Boz looked up at Brady and asked who the woman was.

Brady wiped his now damp eyes and smiled slightly, "That's Bethany when we were around eight. That woman isn't my mom, but she feels like it…"

Boz looked back at the TV and watched the different videos that popped up. They all included Brady, Caitlin and Bethany. Sometimes Caitlin's dad would make an appearance. All of them were enjoying each other's company and all smiling. Boz continued to watch with curious eyes, while Brady reached over to the box and grabbed one of the albums. Boz peeked over to the album and saw that the album held older pictures. Brady and Caitlin looked like they were in their teens. They were always standing side by side wherever they were and smiling. Towards the end, a picture of the two attending a dance showed up with a picture of the two holding hands shortly afterwards.

Brady closed up the album and wiped his eyes again. He placed it aside and got even more comfortable on the couch. He laid his head down on the rest and watched more of the video. Boz stayed and watched as more videos came up. Soon he heard a small sniff coming from Brady. He looked behind him and saw that Brady had a couple of tears running down his face.

"Brady…" was all Boz could say.

Brady wiped his eyes again, "Oh Boz… today will be the anniversary of our breakup. It's been three years..."

The video stopped playing, so Brady stood up. After popping out the tape, he popped another one in and hit 'play'. As he sat back down he spoke again,

"Watching these helps me remember her face and her voice… I never want to forget what she looks like. She was beautiful, kind, pleasant… the perfect girlfriend. Don't get me wrong though, I love Mikayla and consider her my fantasy girlfriend as well. It's just that…" Brady bit his lip and tried to hold back more tears.

"I understand," Boz said.

Brady finally sighed and leaned back on the couch. The two of them watched the next video until they fell asleep on the couch together.

* * *

Awkward ending I suppose. No matters. Next chapter should be slightly longer than this. I'll see how this turns out. For the meantime, I'd like to thank yummy42 for an awesome story idea.

I'm out. Until next time! For those of you who want to know how Whatever it Takes is going, I'm still working on Chapter 8.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Brady blinked a couple of times when he felt someone rubbing his shoulder. He looked up and saw Boomer sitting next to him on the couch.

"Morning Brady…" Boomer said.

Brady sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked again and looked down to see Boz still sleeping soundly on the couch. He looked back up when he felt Boomer put his arm on his shoulder.

"How are you doing? Do you feel any better this year?" Boomer asked.

Brady had told Boomer a year ago about his girlfriend's breakup and the ritual he kept for a secret last year.

Brady sighed and shook his head slowly. Boomer gripped his brother's shoulder and pulled him into a hug, "Hey… it's going to be okay. You have people here who love you, you know that right?"

Brady wrapped his arms around Boomer and nodded his head. They all held each other like this until Brady finally pulled back from them. He stood up and his blanket. The three brothers then made their way into the kitchen. The Makoola's were both sitting at the table.

"Do you want anything special for breakfast? Waffles, pancakes, eggs, hash browns, toast… anything at all?" Mikayla asked.

Brady looked up at her and shook his head. "Thank you, Mikayla… but I think we'll just wait for lunchtime. Maybe I'll have a snack or something before then."

"What's up with him?" Mikayla asked as Brady glumly sat himself down.

"Today's the day he and his ex-girlfriend broke up," Boz stated.

"Boz! I told you not to tell anyone that!" Brady cried.

"Hold up. Ex-girlfriend! As in once was a girlfriend but now isn't! Who is that demon?" Mikayla asked.

"First of all, yes she was my ex, and two, no she is **not **a demon!" Brady shouted the last part.

"I had no idea this was such a big day for you, but we are here for you," Mason said.

Brady nodded his head and headed upstairs. Boomer excused himself and walked upstairs. He went over to his brother and stood in front of him.

He sighed, "I really am sorry you two have to go through with this every year. I really wish there was something I could do to help this day pass easier for you two."

Brady looked up at his brother and nodded his head.

Boomer gave his brother a hug and whispered, "Did you… dream about her last night?"

Brady sighed, "Yes I did… and it was the same dream I've been having these past couple of years."

"She's still telling you that everything would be alright and urge you to move on?"

"Not this time. She was telling me to come back to her if I haven't already forgotten about her," Brady recalled.

Boomer nodded.

Brady sighed.

"Why don't you go down and eat? I'll watch him," Mikayla told Boomer. Boomer got up and left.

The two sat in silence for about twenty minutes. Mikayla gave Brady's hand a squeeze.

"After I take a shower and get dressed, how about you and I go for a walk, maybe get some lunch? Just the two of us?" Mikayla asked.

Brady smiled and nodded his head before he stood up. Mikayla stood with a stretch and gave a hug before walking off. Brady stood still for quite some time before he dug some clothes out from his drawers. After settling on dark blue pants, a black t-shirt and a black belt, Brady began putting on his sneakers and tying them up.

After his shoes were tied, Brady stood up and put on a sweater. He went to walk out when he heard Mason ask where he was going.

Brady looked to Mason and answered, "Mikayla and I are going to take a walk, and then grab some lunch. We'll be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Okay, but… as long as you don't kiss her or anything…" Mason warned.

"Thanks Mason."

"No problem. Have a nice walk."

Brady gave him a thumb up before he walked outside to the front of the castle and took in a deep breath of fresh air. He looked all around before spotting Mikayla and when she had caught up, they began walking out to the sidewalk.

Brady dug his hands into his pockets and kicked a tiny stone that was lying on the ground. He looked all around and watched as people walked around and played on the beach. Everyone was going about their business like any normal day. They didn't know that today was not a normal day for Brady Parker. This day would never be a normal day for him. The pain of his breakup with Caitlin was just too great. It hurt even more to think about what had actually happened and how it could've gotten worse if Nick didn't come home early that day…

"So, um, how long had you been Caitlin's girlfriend?" Mikayla asked as she tried not to show her extreme jealousy.

Brady breathed out deeply and went to turn to answer. A sudden scream and the smell of smoke made him stop. He looked behind him and saw one of the houses in the village on fire. The flames to the fire were spreading quickly and a couple of people were running out calling for help. People began to gather round. Brady's eyes widened as he sprinted over to the gate of the house. Mikayla followed.

Sudden explosions made them back up a step and shield their eyes. He heard a woman cry out, "Chris! Oh my gosh! He's still in there!"

She went to turn and run in there, when a man held her back.

"It's too dangerous, Jessica..."

Jessica screamed out for him to let go of her, but the man didn't listen.

Before Brady knew it, he was hopping over the fence, running past the screaming woman and making his way into the burning house.

"Brady! Stop!" Mikayla cried.

* * *

**In a Vampire Accent: Vhat are you thinking Brady? Ruining your date with Mikayla? You're going to pay **_**dearly.**_** Vahahahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

Boomer began rubbing his temples. He felt a small headache coming on… probably from the lack of sleep, but he was still going to spend some time with Brady. He put on his shoes before he headed upstairs to look for Brady. He couldn't find him.

He went over to the boy's room and looked in. Mason was chatting with Boz. Boomer looked around but didn't see Brady anywhere.

"Mason, where has Brady gone off to?"

Mason looked up and said, "He went for a little walk with Mikayla."

"Thank you. I'll see you-"

Before he could finish, he smelled smoke and looked outside.

He gasped, "Someone's house is on fire! I can see it from here!"

Mason frowned and went over to look at it. Sure enough, someone's house was on fire in the village. Boomer quickly darted outside. Mason followed after him and called out, "Boomer! Where are you going?"

Boomer called over his shoulder, "I want to go see whose house it is!"

Boz followed behind him husband and they soon caught up to Boomer, who was standing right next to the taped fence. He was looking up at the burning house in wonderment.

Mason gasped, "This is Jessica Willow's house… I hope she and the children are okay."

They heard someone calling out, "Someone get in there! There are two kids still inside!"

Someone looked up. "Two? The woman said that only one of her sons is in there."

"That Parker King darted into the building before anyone could stop him…"

Mason, Boz and Boomer all gasped and stared at each other wide eyed. Did they just say…?

"Sir! Is there anyone in the building?" Mason asked a civilian.

"Yes, one of Ms. Willow's children, and witnesses reported a kid by the name of Brady Parker running in as well…"

Mason gasped. His king is in a burning building? What on earth would he be in there for?

Mikayla ran up to Mason and in between gasps said, "I couldn't stop him…"

Boomer looked nervously up at the house and suddenly took a step back when part of the house exploded. He cried out his brother's name and went to cross the line when someone caught him and held him back.

Boomer screamed, "No! You don't understand! My brother's in there! I have to help him! Brady!"

The guy continued to hold him back. "Easy there, easy…"

"No! Brady! No!"

Another explosion made everyone turn their heads. The roof caved in and huge flames were visible. People with the buckets doused out some of the flames, making it all turn to smoke instead. Once the smoke somewhat cleared, an outline of a young teenager leading a child in his arms could be seen exiting the house.

Boomer squinted his eyes and gasped. "It's Brady!"

* * *

Brady held a frantic Chris close as he searched for an exit. He took a couple of steps forward and fell back when he felt something shake the entire house. More flames licked through the house, so Brady quickly stood back up and continued forward. After a minute another rattle from somewhere made the roof fall. He tried to dart away from the falling debris. He felt something hard hit his head but he kept going forward. He saw stars and small black spots, but he also saw something else... sunshine. He ran as fast as he could to the open door and made it out in time. He panted and started coughing violently, but he made his way away from the burning building. He had saved Chris. He had prevented another death in a fire. Just like he had three years ago with Caitlins' family when he went back in and saved Caitlin.

Once he was fully out, a villager came running over and gripped Brady's shoulders before he could fall over. A medic came and took Chris from Brady's arm and walked off. Brady leaned up against the villager and began coughing again. He blinked a couple of times when he thought he heard someone call his name. He turned his head and saw his friends looking at him with worried expressions. Brady went to wave over to him when he suddenly blacked out.

* * *

Brady's friends watched in horror as Brady's knees suddenly buckled out from underneath him. The villager caught him before he could fall and called out, "We need help… now!" The villager laid Brady down on the ground and called out again, "He's injured! We need a medic now!"

Boomer looked over the guys shoulder and looked at his brother on the ground. He gulped when he saw Brady's hair mixed with a crimson color.

Soon enough, two medics came out, carrying a stretcher. Mason, Mikayla, Boz, and Boomer watched as they put Brady on the stretcher and carried him to the Shaman. Mason, Mikayla, Boz, and Boomer all ran over to the medics.

Mason called out, "Please… I was given permission to help Brady! I have to… go with you!"

One of the medics nodded and allowed Mason to follow suit. Boomer started to follow, but Mikayla held him back.

Mikayla gripped the king's shoulder, "Come on, Boomer… let's go get your brother and get to the Shaman."

Boomer nodded and followed Mikayla back to the castle.

* * *

Mason knelt down next to Brady and looked down sadly at him. Brady was covered in burns and scratches, and he had blood running down his forehead and down the side of his temples. He knew head wounds tend to bleed a lot... but that was way too much blood to be a regular head wound.

He grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "B… Brady can you hear me?"

Brady's eyes fluttered open slightly. He looked over and mumbled, "Mason…"

Mason breathed out and was slightly relieved. "I'm here… you have to hold on a little longer. We are almost-"

Brady's eyes suddenly closed again and he let out a shuddered breath. The medic looked down at him and called out, "I need the defibrillator… now!"

"Brady? Brady no! Please no... Wake up!" Mason ordered.

Brady wasn't breathing anymore and the medics brought over the Shaman's defibrillator to shock him back to life. He backed away slightly so the medics had space to do their job. The one medic ripped Brady's shirt open and took the two metal paddles. He looked up and called out, "Clear!"

Mason watched in horror as they attempted to bring Brady back to life. Brady's chest rose up then back down, but he still wasn't breathing.

"Nothing… and clear!"

Mason gripped the side of the chair as he anxiously watched.

"Nothing… and clear!"

* * *

Man, things are looking grim right now. Please don't flame me over this chapter. I'd like anywhere between five and seven reviews for this chaper and the next. More would be appreciated, but it's not a requirement.

Anyways, I'd like to answer some of those reviews:

Brakayla 1273: No, they just wanted to have a walk together.

The others, I can't really answer, but I thank you just the same. See you when I udate Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

_Brady opened his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of a field. He looked all around curiously and stood up. How did he get here? Where is here? What's going on?_

_He heard a girl's voice echoing in his mind, "Brady..."_

_He looked all around and went to call back, but no words would come out of his mouth._

_"Brady..."_

_He turned to the direction of the voice and gasped when he saw a girl dressed in a blue dress floating over to him. She had brown hair that flowed in the wind and she was barefoot. She smiled at Brady and spread her arms out. Brady looked at her with wide eyes... he knew her... he knew exactly who she was..._

_"Cai... Caitlin? Is that you?" Brady asked, finally finding his voice_

_"Yes, it's me..."_

_Brady took a step forward and looked around again. "Am I...dead?"_

_She shook her head, "No. This is your mind. You have a head injury from the accident..."_

_"What accident? Wait... what's going on? How come I can't remember anything?"_

_She went to answer, when everything started shaking. Brady heard several voices flood his mind._

_"Clear!"_

_"Brady, my king! Come back to us! Don't give up!"_

_"Brady, come on now... don't do this!"_

_"Clear!"_

_"Brady please... open your eyes!"_

_"Clear!"_

_Brady cried out in pain, "What's going on? What do they want?"_

_There was no answer. He looked up and saw the field and his girlfriend suddenly fading._

_"Caitlin! Caitlin! Don't leave me here! NO!"_

_He cried out in pain again and fell to his knees. _

"_Remember me…" Caitlin whispered. Everything grew black and soon he couldn't see or hear anything anymore..._

* * *

Boomer looked down at his brother in disbelief. Brady had scratches and burns all over his body and he had a bandage around his head. This didn't look like Brady at all.

Mason sat in a chair right next to Boomer and looked sadly at his face. In the past couple of hours, they have almost lost Brady twice and so far, there hasn't been a change with his condition.

Candace sat in another and looked sadly at Brady. She can't even imagine what Mason was feeling right now.

Mikayla stood behind Boomer. She had small tears running down her face as she looked at her ghostly pale king. She wished that he would finally open up his eyes and look at them... that would be a good thing if he woke up.

Boomer sighed, "Why isn't he waking up? The Shaman said he should be waking up soon?"

Mikayla said, "The doctor also said that Brady's strength is drained and that he's very weak... it may be a day or so before he wakes."

They stayed by his side for that night, the next night, and the night following, but there was no sign that Brady would be waking up soon.

"Well, let's get going. We'll see if he wakes up tomorrow," Mason declared. He walked over the restroom and called, "Lanny! We're leaving!"

"K. I'll be out soon!" they heard.

When Lanny was done, he headed to pick something up he had left near Brady's bed.

Lanny jumped in surprise when Brady suddenly breathed out deeply and moaned the name Caitlin.

"Brady..." he spoke softly, "Brady... can you hear me?"

Brady moved his shoulders slightly and his eyes began to blink open. His eyes were half closed and he moaned again in pain. He looked around at everyone and kept a frown written on his face.

'_Caitlin is his ex I think. If I can send him to Chicago, I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.'_ "Brady... Brady can you hear me?" Lanny whispered.

"Yeah. Where's Caitlin?" Brady asked.

"In Chicago. You're on an island. To leave, take a hot air balloon and follow the direction of the wind," Lanny rushed. "Go!" He ran outside to meet Mason and Mikayla.

Brady nodded.

_'Okay,'_ Brady thought, _'I've got to get off this island. Caitlin waits for me!'_

* * *

You really did it this time Lanny! Now King Brady is heading back to Chicago! You turd!

Lanny: What?! I can't help it!

I know. As your consequence, I'm having five people go after you. After him!

Lanny runs, 5 people in pursuit chanting, "You're going to pay!"

Now for reviews…

Wansapanataym (Chapter 2): I don't know what happened on that chapter, but I'm glad you liked the ending! It must have been I forgot to edit it and such. I don't think that's the case with this one though.

Bra-kayla Luver4eva: Just a coma.

Den Blue: I'm glad I'm keeping you interested

Codex: Here you are. Chapter 4 will likely take longer…

Doooris: Me alegra que pienses así.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 earlier than expected. Here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 5: He's gone?

As soon the colors in the sky began to change on that windy Kinkow day, Brady hopped out of bed, snuck past the sleeping Shaman, and crept to an unattended hot air balloon near the castle. Ever so quietly, he hoisted himself up into the air balloon, and watched as the wind lifted him up into the sky.

'_Caitlin, here I come," _Brady thought as he made his journey, unaware that Mikayla was watching.

* * *

A half minute earlier

Mikayla groaned. Mason was having her do an early morning search around the island before they went to check on Brady. Slowly turning her head, she saw one of their hot air balloons began to rise.

Tired, she slumbered over to the window and looked out to see… Brady? She shook her eyes, as if that act would help expel the hallucination she thought she had seen. She couldn't see the hot air balloon anymore, so she shook that off as a hallucination.

She got changed, and entered the main room. Grabbing a sword from underneath a lamp, Mikayla staggered outside. After looking around for an hour, she headed back to report that there was no danger in sight.

When she arrived back, she found that the guards were looking all over the castle surroundings for something. It turns out that they were looking for the hot air balloon that Brady flew off in.

"Any sign of it?" Mason asked the guards as Mikayla and the guards entered.

"Nope," Mikayla and the guards declared.

Mason looked at the guards with a dumbfounded look written on his face. A hot air balloon couldn't have just gotten up in the middle of the night and flew off on its own power, could it have?

"Did anyone see a person riding off in the hot air balloon?" Mason asked.

"I did, but I was half-asleep at the time," Mikayla stated.

"Did you see who it was?" Mason asked.

"It was probably a hallucination, but I think I saw Brady."

"Let's hope you're hallucinating. I'm headed to the Shaman's to see if Brady is there," Mason announced before opening the castle door. The Shaman came bursting in, out of breath.

"King Brady…gone…" he panted.

"He's not in his room?" Mason asked.

"No. I checked the entire hut," the Shaman explained. "Unless he flew off in a hot air balloon, it's impossible for him to be gone. He could still be—"

"We're missing a hot air balloon," Mason interrupted.

"This is bad," the Shaman groaned.

"Well, Mikayla," Mason said turning to Mikayla, "it would appear as if you were right. Let's go wake up the kings. Maybe Boomer will know where he flew off to."

The guards ran upstairs to wake the kings. They shook them, and they surprisingly woke up.

"What?" Boomer groaned.

"King Brady is gone!" Mason announced.

"Good one, Mason! You're kidding, right," Boomer asked as he put on a smile.

Mason shook his head. Boomer's smile faded when he saw Mason was being dead serious about this. He looked to the guards and Mikayla and noticed that they all were wearing concerned and sad looks.

"Oh…"

"Do you know where he could have gone off to?" Mason asked.

"I want to say Chicago. If I'm correct, which I might be today, the last person he had on his mind was his ex. He's probably headed there to hook back up with her," Boomer verified. "When are we leaving?"

"We leave after breakfast. Unless…" Mason walked over and stopped in front of Boz.

"Boz," Mason called. He shook him.

"What?" Boz groaned. Mason knelt down next to Boz.

"Brady ran away, and we need you to come with us. Oh, and bring as much bananas and toe fruit as you can carry," Mason whispered.

Boz quickly got up out of his tree bed, grabbed a stack of bananas with him, and toe fruit, and he nodded.

"Count me in," he said.

"We leave now actually," Mason instructed.

"Now?" Boomer asked. "But what about breakfast?"

"We'll eat on the way there," Mason ordered.

"Eat what?" Mikayla asked. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she realized what they were eating. "Oh no! I am _not _eating Boz's toe fruit! Forget it!"

"Unless you want to cook up a breakfast for all of us, we're leaving right now," Mason stated.

"Toe fruit it is!" Insert laughing from background.

* * *

A couple hours later, Brady's POV

I was finally in Chicago. I was ready to meet Caitlin again…

* * *

Shorter than usual, but no matters. I think that was my first insert laughing from background. For the reviews:

**Nicolive: There will be Brakayla, I promise. In possibly the last chapter. Most of the story from this point on will be Caitlin and Brady. **

**Den Blue: If by soon you mean 3-4 chapters, then no. It will come back though.**

**Codex: Thank you**

**TMW: Thank you, thank you, and I'm glad. I'm only a third of the way done, so there'll be plenty more of this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the massive stall. I got major writers block (250 words in 3 weeks, ugh!), but I finally finished it. Apparently I had it and just didn't write because I thought I had it on email and I thought I hadn't saved it. The break from Whatever it Takes somewhat helped me focus back on this. When I get to my next book, this will probably stall again. I apologize for the late udate, and hopefully that won't happen again. Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings**

* * *

Last on Pair of Kings…

A couple hours later, Brady's POV

I was finally in Chicago. I was ready to meet Caitlin again…

* * *

Chicago had changed. For a second, I forgot I was even _in _Chicago. How is that even possible?

I was going on pure gut instincts. I know Caitlin had moved after the fire, but I couldn't remember where! I only knew her last name.

I picked up a newspaper lying on the ground and walked for several miles, hiding my face in the newspaper if I spotted someone I knew. I didn't want news that I was back. I walked up to a cul-de-sac I didn't know and knocked on the first door he saw.

"Hello, I'm looking for—" I stopped my sentence when I saw Caitlin.

"Brady?" Caitlin asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, yes it is. What are you doing here? I thought you—" I started to say.

"I did. Come on in," she offered.

"Thanks." I walked in and noticed a boy about ten years old.

"That's our brother, Craig. You see…" I zoned out, thinking about how incredible it was to knock on the first door I saw and have it be Caitlin. That must be fate or something.

"Brady, are you okay?" Caitlin asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Hey, listen. I know this may sound kind of strange, but um, would you like to start fresh?" I asked.

"I would love to," she said.

"Cool. You mind if I chill here?" he asked.

"This isn't my house. I'm babysitting. But sure! My parents will be glad to see you!"

Oh. Kay, that was embarrassing! I'm sure Craig had no idea who I was! "Oh…" I smiled slightly, "well okay then, um… could we go home now?"

Caitlin looked at me and nodded. "In a half hour, yeah. I'm just about finished up. So, how have you been, Brady?"

I nodded, "Very well thanks… although I only remember you. I don't know why though. I must have hit my head or something."

"Don't worry Brady," my ex-girlfriend said, turning to face me, "just follow me. I'll get you home and we can rest up."

When Caitlin was done babysitting, she looped her arm around mine and walked outside. I looked all around and frowned, "Hey wait a second… where are we? This doesn't look like your old neighborhood at all."

Caitlin spoke up, "It's not… we moved shortly after we had a fire that burned down our house."

"Fire?" I asked, puzzled. "What fire? And when was this?"

"I'll fill you in on the details later," she muttered.

I shrugged slightly and followed her to her house. Along the way, I did my best to ignore the stares that Caitlin was giving me as we walked to her home. The walk was quiet all the way there and soon the two of us were pulling up to the driveway. Bethany, Caitlin's mom, looked at me as she pulled in. "Why don't you go inside, Brady and I'll be inside in a minute?" Caitlin asked.

* * *

NO POV

Brady shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car. When he was out of sight, Bethany glared at Caitlin. "What is _he _doing here? And I thought you dumped him! Didn't you?"

Caitlin glared back. "Yeah, I did. Just what are you trying to do accusing him? Are you trying to make our relationship worse?"

Bethany looked at Caitlin and could almost immediately tell that she was okay with this. "Did the two of you get back together?"

Caitlin sighed, "Yes, but he says he only remembers me, so I'm afraid he'll forget about me eventually, and we'd go back to ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. I don't want that to happen, but yet, I don't know what to do to prevent it! It's _so_ infuriating!"

"How are you going to convince him to stay? What about his parents?"

"I'll say they went on a cruise or something if he remembers his parents and that they'll come back in a month."

"So do you expect us ALL to lie to him? You want us all to pretend that his aunt and uncle are away and that he's staying with us until they gets back from god-knows-where?"

Caitlin shrugged. "That would be the way to make all of this work…"

Bethany sighed, "Very well then, but!" she pointed a finger at him; "I don't like this one bit! Not one bit."

Both the women nodded their heads and started inside. Bethany took a deep breath before opening up the door and greeting Brady.

This experience will definitely be a challenge… a challenge for them…

* * *

Mason, Mikayla, and the two kings arrived.

"Finally! We're here! I can't believe I didn't die on my way here," Mikayla commented to herself.

"Toe fruit? Na, you're fine," Boz stated. "Where to now, Boomer?"

"Sadly my ex-girlfriend's house."

"Why don't we just go to your parents place?" Mikayla asked, curious. Boomer looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Because we don't want to tell them, _anyone_, that Brady doesn't remember anything! If we go to my parents, then they'll be upset with me and I'm not ready to face that. I am ready to face my ex-girlfriend though."

Mikayla shrugged and Boomer led the gang to Rebecca's house, where they would begin their search for Brady.

* * *

There, I'm done. Finally. For reviews:

**TMW: Thank you. I'll have to think about your suggestion. And yes. I've checked your story The Greatest Sacrifice, only I've not had time to read it all. I'll have to copy and paste it sometime soon. **

**Whoopie123: Glad you like the humor. I can get you more, guaranteed. When the next chapter will be though is unknown. **

**WalkInThePark (CH. 1): Yeah, I'm aware. I was partly shocked, but I've gotten over it, probably I hardly ever listen to Mitchell Musso. **

**WalkInThePark (CH.2): Glad you like the Vampire Accent. Thanks.**

**WalkInThePark (CH.3): Yeah, you're right. I didn't realize it until after I posted. I could change that if I want, but that would mean having to delete that chapter. **

**WalkInThePark (CH. 5): Sorry for the late update. I'm glad my writing's good enough that you took the time to review. **

**Glee Clue Rock1251: Thanks. **

**Soccerfan987: I finally updated. Sorry it took so long. **

Wow. That was a lot of reviews to answer. If I have 1.5 X as much reviews as this, I may have to start just listing the names instead.

A slighty tired humannusscriptor is out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm gonna speed this up a bit if you don't mind. I'm hoping I can still reach ten chapters with this. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing: **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks. **

**Codex: You'll have to wait to Chapter 8.**

* * *

As the day progressed on for Caitlin and her family, everyone kept a close eye on Brady and watched as he explored their house and backyard. He looked at everything with curiosity and questioned every picture he was in and a whole bunch of other questions he should know the answer to but didn't. Much to Bethany's dismay, she all had to lie about most of the answers to his questions.

Caitlin tried not to show how hurt she was about all of this. She had to lie to him on purpose also. She winced at every lie she or her family told and made a promise to herself that when this was over, she would make everything alright again by never telling another lie to anyone ever again.

Dinnertime came around and everyone gathered at the table to eat. Brady kept his head lowered and ate everything that was on his plate. Caitlin watched him from the corner of his eye and shared a glance with Bethany, who still looked peeved about all of this. Caitlin's mom had been giving her the cold shoulder all day. Nick had a somewhat worried glance as well.

Nick cleared his throat, "So Brady… um, are you beginning to remember anything at all before the accident?"

Brady paused his eating and shook his head, "Not anything that I haven't told you all already."

Brady suddenly jumped in his seat when he felt something rub his foot. He looked down to see the family's pet rubbing up against his leg. Caitlin looked down and smiled, "Oh there you are, Tebow." He looked back up to Brady, "He wants you to feed him some of your food."

Brady dropped some of his food on the ground for Tebow.

"Finally! Something the old Brady does!" Caitlin cried.

"May I be excused? It's getting a bit too stuffy in here for me…" Brady asked feeling insulted after Caitlin's comment.

Nick nodded. "Ye… yes just… make sure you bring your plate to the kitchen…"

Brady wasted no time in retreating to the kitchen to drop off his plate. Caitlin sat back in her seat and crossed her arms.

Bethany looked at her sternly. "You know better than to raise your voice like that. Especially to your boyfriend."

Caitlin huffed, "Brady's not the same… he's not a friend to me anymore…"

Bethany choked on her food. "Wh… what? Caitlin, that is ridiculous of you to say that."

Nick sighed, "Brady will be back to normal in no time, I'm sure. We just… have to give him his space until he sorts everything out himself."

Bethany looked over at her husband. "He won't be able to figure anything out if we keep lying to him like this. We just have to come out and tell him that he somehow lost his memory and that he has a brother out there…"

Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead, "We can't… what if it hurts him? Or what if he... he..."

Bethany reached over to take his hand, "Honey, lying is just not the best thing for anything. You need to step up now. We all do."

Nick looked over at her, then at Caitlin. Caitlin and Bethany both nodded their heads at this. Nick sighed again, "Alright… alright… we'll tell him the truth tomorrow morning, I promise. But you've got to tell Brady about the fire, Caitlin."

"Deal."

Everyone gave him a satisfied smile. Once they were all done eating, they all cleared the table and went into the kitchen to put all the food and stuff away.

They didn't notice Brady quietly walking back into the dining room from the other side of the room. A few minutes ago, he was about to climb the stairs up to the room he was going to sleep in, when he heard them talking about him. He crept down and heard almost every word they said, and now he's confused and hurt about it all. Why did these people lie to him? And what did Bethany mean by 'we just have to come out and tell him he has a brother out there' and 'you've got to tell Brady about the fire'? What fire? He had a brother? Who? Or was this just another lie? If he really did have a brother, why couldn't he remember him?

Brady silently made his way up the stairs. He sat down on where he was going to sleep for the night and started thinking hard about everything. A few minutes went by and Caitlin came walking in. He closed the door and smiled at Brady. "Hey Brady, I'm sorry about making that comment about you."

Brady shrugged and hesitantly said, "It's fine… all water under the bridge…"

Caitlin sat down on her own bed and crossed her legs. "So… is there anything you want to talk about, or do?"

Brady had an idea and decided to ask more questions to see if he could somehow get some truth out of this Caitlin character, presuming that that was her name and she hadn't lied about it.

"Actually yeah," Brady replied, "I would really like to see some old pictures of my brother. Looking at them might help me remember something about my life."

Just as Brady suspected, Caitlin's face paled slightly and he started rubbing the back of her neck.

"Um… well," she spoke, "I don't personally have pictures of you and your brother, but um…"

"Oh that's alright, but I surely must have some of him somewhere, right?"

Caitlin knew he did, but she also knew that if she gave away the address, she feared that he would remember. She would have to fib a bit.

She sighed, "Sure… you have some. Back at the house you two live at… yeah, you don't have any here."

Brady raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" Caitlin nodded. "Okay then, show me where my house is and I'll go take a look myself."

Caitlin groaned inwardly. This was not going well for her…

"Uh… well see, it's getting really late and our- I mean, my parents don't like it when I'm out after dinner."

"You don't say? Well then give me the address and I'll find it myself."

"I don't know it off bat, sorry," she lied.

Brady narrowed his eyes. "You say we're a couple… and you don't know my address?"

Caitlin shifted nervously and let out a fake yawn, "Oh look at that, it's past our bedtime. We should probably get some sleep."

Brady crossed his arms. "It's only nine o'clock."

"We're growing teenagers… we need plenty of sleep in order to grow." Caitlin grabbed her pajamas and went to walk out. "I'm going to take a shower… see you in a few minutes…I'll be sure to tell you about the fire later tonight."

Brady nodded and watched as Caitlin left. Once he closed the door again, Brady frowned angrily and punched the pillow nearest him. He knew it! He's living with a house full of stinking liars… terrible liars at that. Who were these people really? Should he even be here? Where was his brother really? Was he looking for him?

He stood up, ran a hand through his hair, and started pacing around the room. He tried remembering something… anything that could tell him what was really going on. But for some strange reason, he was drawing a complete blank. Hopefully his talk with Caitlin that night would finally reveal some much wanted answers. Of course, could he trust that she was telling that truth and not throwing out more lies? He wasn't so sure.

* * *

**Well... this is an unfortunate turn of events... what's going to happen next I wonder?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is likely the last chapter I'm gonna get up before the New Year, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

_Brady's eyes fluttered open as he looked around the field once again. This all seemed very familiar…_

"_Brady…"_

_Brady gasped and looked towards his right to see the girl with the blue dress again. Caitlin…_

"_Caitlin?" Brady spoke, "is that you?"_

_She smiled slightly as she walked over to him and stood right in front of him. Brady didn't even acknowledge her. She hugged him, but he didn't return it back._

"_Caitlin, why is it you and your family are lying to me? Can't I just learn what happened to my brother and what this fire thing is all about?"_

_"Nick will tell you everything today…I promise. All you have to do is listen."_

"_How can I know he's telling the truth?"_

_She smiled slightly and hugged him once more. "Just trust him…"_

_Before Brady could say anything else, his girlfriend faded before his eyes. He gasped and looked around as everything faded to black. He was alone now… all alone in the darkness…_

* * *

Brady suddenly woke up in the unfamiliar room and looked around cautiously. Caitlin was still sleeping with Tebow right next to her side. Sunlight began shining through the window, clearly stating that it was now morning. Brady sighed and began getting up. After making his bed and getting dressed, he quietly opened the door to the bedroom and crept out.

After closing the door, Brady made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He hoped he could make himself some breakfast before any of the family could come down and disturb him. After learning about their lies yesterday, he had interest in what they had to say or do. All he wanted was to get out of here and get back home with his brother, wherever that was.

He walked into the kitchen and poured out some juice to drink. As he took a sip, he noticed an African-American female dressed in warm clothing calling someone. He leaned into listen and heard his name.

"Brady! Are you there?" She looked familiar… wait! He knew her. She was her brother's old girlfriend. Was his brother here? He suddenly jumped in surprise when he heard someone walk in through the doorway and speak to him. He turned around quickly to see Nick walking in.

"Sorry Brady," he spoke, "I didn't me to startle you."

Brady wiped his mouth and quickly turned away from him. Nick took a seat at the counter and sighed lightly.

"So did you sleep okay?"

Brady nodded his head but didn't turn to look at him.

"Brady I um… I want to talk to you about something."

Brady glanced over his shoulder, but did not attempt to face him.

Nick patted the chair beside him, "Come on, and sit down next to me."

Brady looked back to his juice and turned away from him.

Nick frowned, "Brady is… is something wrong?"

Brady sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?"

Brady glanced over again. "Nothing…"

Brady stood up from his seat and walked over next to him, "Didn't sound like nothing. Is something bothering you?"

Brady slammed his glass down on the counter and glared at him, "I know you guys have been lying to me."

Nick's eyes grew wide. "Wha… what? You already know?"

"Well I know you've been lying to me. But I'm not entirely sure why and if you even told me anything that is true since I arrived."

"Look, you're with us right now. I'm sure your brother—"

"If I had a brother, I would have remembered it. And I do."

"Look, I don't know what's going on inside your head, but -"

"Might have to do with the lies you've been telling me all this time."

Nick breathed out, "Yes, the lies didn't help at all, and I am sorry for lying to you about… well most of everything."

Brady glared at him. "Am I seriously living in a house full of liars? Why would my brother leave me with people like you?"

"Brady, your brother, he's…" Nick paused, thinking of the right words, but figured he might as well come clean about it all. "…he's at an island. I think it's Kinkow."

"Lie… that's a filthy lie!"

"In your dreams… Brady he left many years ago, you have to believe me."

"Well I don't! And why should I? All of you lied to me."

"Because we didn't want to confuse you. It was a mistake, I know that now and I need you to listen to me now."

Brady shook his head, "No, I'm done here…" he goes to walk off, when Nick grabs his arm. Brady glares back at him. "Let go of me!"

Nick shook his head. "I need you to listen-"

Brady mumbled a curse under his breath, but Nick heard it plain as day. He gripped Brady's arm tighter and looked at him sternly.

"Young man, you do not use that type of language in my house!"

Brady suddenly drew his fist back and punched Nick right in the jaw. Nick released Brady and stumbled back, gripping his face. He looked up at Brady with a shocked look. Brady felt a twinge of guilt for doing what he did, but he quickly turned angry again. "I said to let go of me!"

He quickly turned away from Nick and walked out of the kitchen. He nearly walked into Bethany, who was walking downstairs when he passed by. She smiled sweetly at him. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Brady frowned and continued walking up the stairs. Bethany shrugged slightly and walked into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw her husband on the floor; his jaw was starting to swell.

"Nick," she shrieked while running to his side. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Nick moved his jaw and winced, "Y… yes I think I'm fine."

"What happened to you? Did you run into a door?"

"No worse…" he looked up a bit teary eyed, "Brady punched me."

Rhonda sighed and helped Jay to his feet. "Everything's going to be fine. Now let's get some ice for your face and then the two of us will go upstairs and talk to Brady together."

Jay took out a bag of peas from the freezer. "I doubt he'll listen to us but… I guess it's worth a try."

Upstairs, Brady went upstairs, locked the door, and then closed the curtains. Outside, a female with brown eyes, brown hair, and adventurous female royal guard was walking around, looking for Brady. The sound of a door closing attracted her attention upwards, and she saw a familiar face closing the curtains.

"Brady," she whispered.

* * *

_Rebecca and Mikayla are onto something! Will they get to him in time before he decides to do something stupid? We shall see. Now the reviews: _

_Glee Club Rock 1251: Thank you_

_Codex: I know, right. _

_Cailey: I'm glad you enjoy this_

_Boomermikayla: Lol. I guess the metaphor: The wind looks as evil as my ex-girlfriend would be true._

_WalkinthePark (Ch. 6): Didn't I mention the writers block?_

_WalkinthePark (CH. 7): No. That's not gonna happen._


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back. :)**

**I do not own Pair of Kings...**

* * *

Brady made his way upstairs and into the bedroom that he shared with Caitlin. He slammed the door shut and locked it up. He backed away from the door, panting. He had just punched a man who had lied to him… he shouldn't feel ashamed or upset about this, right? Then why did he feel so distraught about punching him? Brady looked around the room and was relieved to see that he was alone. He didn't feel like being nagged by Caitlin at this time… or ever for that matter.

He had to get out of here… he couldn't stay here anymore. He looked around until he found a duffle bag and began stuffing it full of clothes and anything else he thought he would need. Fortunately for him, he had a He searched under the bed for anything else useful and froze when he saw a small box underneath the bed. He pulled it out and opened it up to see its contents. He started trembling when he saw a picture of Caitlin in a frame. She was smiling sweetly and holding his hand. Brady backed away from the box. There was a boy standing beside her who looked exactly like him... Brady realized that it was no coincidence; it was him. What was he doing standing next to her?

He pushed the box back under and backed further away from it. Another voice filled his mind as he sat there in silence.

"_Brady…"_

He gulped and looked all around the room, "Ca… Caitlin?"

"_Brady…"_

Brady stood up, looked out the window, and then back in the room. He continued hearing the same voice in his head…

"_Brady… it's time to wake up… it's time for you to remember…"_

Brady gasped and shook his head, "What are you talking about… where are you?"

"_You have been lost in a dream, Brady… a dream that's not real. Now wake up…"_

He jumped suddenly when he heard someone knocking on the door. He held his breath when he heard Nick's voice from behind it, calling out to him, "Brady… we need to talk."

Brady looked to the door and backed away slightly from it. He heard another small knock on the door, and this time Rhonda spoke to him, "Brady, please open up… no one's mad at you. We just want to speak to you."

Brady stifled back a sob and heard Caitlin's voice fill his mind once more. "_Brady you can trust them… you know in your heart that you can."_

Brady felt an ache in his head and sunk to his knees. He whispered a plea that all of these voices would just leave him alone. Flashes of the past began to fill his mind as he sat on the ground. A smoky house… a woman's scream… broken windows and doors… a strong pair of arms carrying him out of the house… flames consuming the house that they had just exited… fire trucks were just arriving and extinguishing the flames… more scream and yells filled his ears…

Brady breathed out suddenly and looked wide-eyed at everything.

There was another knock on the door, "Brady?" Nick spoke, "I know you're in there. Now open up."

Brady folded his knees up to his chest and said, "Where's my happened to my mother?"

"I'll answer all of your questions truthfully Brady, I swear that I will. But you need to open up this door and let me in first."

Brady stood up and grabbed the duffle bag he packed up. He wiped his damp eyes and looked towards the door, "I don't trust you… I don't trust any of you. Why should I open up this door at all?"

"Brady!" Caitlin's voice rang out, "How can you not remember us? We're practically family and we all care about you. Well, most of us. Now please, for all of our sakes, open up the door and talk to us."

Brady bit his lip and walked over to the window. He slowly and quietly opened it up and began climbing outside. He heard Caitlin's voice pleading to him again, but he completely ignored her and threw his bag down on the ground before climbing out all the way.

* * *

Nick waited another minute before sighing and turning to Rhonda, "That's it… I'm getting the screwdriver and I'm taking the lock off of the door."

He walked off to retrieve the tool, leaving Rhonda and Caitlin standing at the door to the boy's room.

A minute later, Nick came back up and began unscrewing the screws. Caitlin looked sadly at the door and watched as her dad loosened the screws. Once the lock was off, Nick pushed the door opened and looked at the room in shock. Brady was nowhere to be seen…

"Brady?" Rhonda spoke, "Brady, where are you?"

Caitlin gasped, "The window is open… he must've climbed out…"

Nick darted over to the window and looked outside. He backed away and mumbled as he headed towards the stairs, "He couldn't have gotten far…"

The family followed him downstairs and out the door. Caitlin went one way, while Nick and Rhonda went the other way. The doorbell rang. Caitlin got it.

"Hi. Now's really a bad time. Can you come back later?" she quickly asked. "Thanks." She started to close the door, but a foot got in there. She let out a squeal. A mammoth of a man who Caitlin thought could bench press 400 pounds faced her with two females and two males. "We can't afford to come back. Now, can we come in?"

"S-sure." She let them in.

"Caitlin, who was that? Oh my god," Nick cried, spotting Mason. "What do you want, big guy?"

"It's Mason. Where's Brady? I have hunch that he's here in the house."

"Um, yeah, you see, we can't find him. A window from upstairs was opened, and we think Brady might run away." He put his hands over his face, fearing Mason would hurt him.

Mason had to be restrained by Mikayla and the two kings.

"Easy there, dad," Mikayla said. "Now, why did Brady run away?"

Caitlin panted slightly. "He's confused… he's confused and doesn't know what to make of anything right now. We were lying to him, and I think he found out."

"What will you do if we find him?" Rhonda asked.

"Bring him home with us."

"But what if we don't-" Caitlin started

"Caitlin, concentrate! Keep your eyes peeled for him, he couldn't have gone far."

Caitlin nodded and kept looking around. She had a gut feeling that something was wrong, and that they had better find Brady soon before something bad happened…

* * *

**Uh oh... is Caitlin right? Is something bad going to happen? Would I do that...? Maybe. It looks like Mikayla's find was for nothing. Reviews: **

**Gleeclub: Thanks**

**Wansapanataym: I already messaged you**

**Cailey: Thanks. I assume Caitlin's your favorite character right now, right? Lol**

**Boomermikayla: Yeah. He didn't stay for long though, did he? Oh, and the ravens won! **

**Codex: I've honestly not had time to think about it. I'll try and work on it at school. **


	10. NOTE

Note: Sorry it's taking too long. The fire flashback has been the problem. That and it is not enjoyable writing this. That's all I've to say. I just finished the Flashback in class. Hopefully you guys won't have to wait that long for it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait and sorry about the previous chapter... hopefully this one is better. :)**

**I do not own Pair of Kings...**

* * *

Brady just kept running down the street. He didn't know where on earth he was going; all he knew was that he had to get out of that house and away from the voices and those people. Tears stung his eyes as he ran down a street filled with people he tried to avoid. Finally not being able to take the pain anymore, he found a quiet alleyway, away from all the hustle and bustle, and sunk down to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his chest and began crying out. His head ached, his mind felt dizzy, but worst of all… he couldn't escape this voice in his head.

_"Brady… Brady don't do this…"_

Brady moaned and gripped his head, "Caitlin, please… I need to see you. Why can I only hear you?"

_"Brady trust me…"_

"I wish I could, I- oh my gosh," he rubbed his temples, "now I'm talking to myself. I'm insane… I'm going insane."

He sat back against the building and looked around the alleyway. Tears built up in his eyes and he used the back of his hand to wipe them away. He had to leave this town… he had to figure out a way to get out of here. The question at this time was how? He didn't bring food or money when he ran off. But even if he did run off, would the voices in his mind still follow him as well? Was he doomed to be stuck listening to his ex-girlfriend and seeing her in his dreams only?

He sat straight up against the wall as a thought crossed his mind. If what Nick said was true… if she was his ex-girlfriend, then what place does Brady have to go? As far as he could remember, nowhere. Perhaps he was looking at this all the wrong way… maybe it's time to let go of everything and…

Brady stood up from where he was sitting and walked out of the alleyway. He found a large map that pointed out the town of Chicago and looked for something that would help him. He traced his finger over the map until his finger paused at the word 'reservoir'. He grinned slightly and found out that it was pretty close by. He turned and began to run in the direction of the town's reservoir. He knew what he had to do…

* * *

"Brady! Brady! Brady please answer me!"

Boomer cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted into the crowd, hoping his brother would answer the call. Mikayla was frantically asking around and seeing if anyone had seen Brady. A couple people pointed in the direction they were currently now going in, but so far they haven't seen him yet.

Mikayla called Mason and told them about the information they received from different people. He said that she and Boomer would meet them over by the bakery. While they were waiting, Rebecca, Caitlin and Nick scanned the crowds and asked people for any information about Brady's whereabouts. A man reported seeing Brady a few minutes ago heading towards the reservoir. Nick was confused about this… why would Brady head towards there?

Once their group came, all six of them darted in that direction, calling out Brady's name frantically. Caitlin was beating herself up inside for what she said and done earlier to her boyfriend. She knows it's not Brady's fault that he couldn't remember anything, but she put too much pressure about remembering who they were on Brady and made him runaway. That was the last thing Caitlin wanted. She only hoped that they would be able to calm Brady down and make him remember things. She would do everything she could to earn Brady's love back. Even if it took days, weeks, months, years she didn't care… she would do anything at this rate to get Brady back again.

* * *

_"Brady… please don't…"_

Brady took some rope off of a nearby crate and bound his feet and hands. This would hopefully be enough so he wouldn't be tempted to swim up for air. That's not what his plan was at this time. He then took tiny steps over to the edge and looked down. The river was flowing pretty fast today… he wouldn't be able to escape the waters unforgiving rapids.

He sighed as he leaned closer, _I'm leaving. Forever…_

_"Please… don't do this…"_

_"Brady no…"_

"BRADY!"

Brady gasped and turned around to see the last people he wanted to see running towards him.

Mikayla looked shocked and yelled at him again, "Brady! What are you doing?"

Brady stuck his chin out, "Something I should've done a long time ago."

He took another step towards the edge and Mikayla shouted, "Brady! NO!"

Brady closed his eyes and took a last step back. He was in midair for a minute before the cold water suddenly hit his body. He felt the water pushing him around roughly and felt his body slam into a rock. His air from his lungs escaped from his mouth upon impact. He suddenly regretted the decision of choosing this way to go… it was much too painful… (TBC…nah, just kidding.)

* * *

To everyone's eyes, it was almost like slow motion when Brady took that step off the edge and plummeted into the water. Mason darted over to the edge and looked down into the water where his son disappeared. Without another word, he hopped off the edge of the concrete into the water. He quickly emerged from the surface and began swimming, while trying to avoid the rocks. He could hear his daughter calling down to him, but he wasn't focused on what she was saying. Right now he needed to find Brady…

The water was rough and freezing, but he barely even noticed at this time. His eyes were wide open and frantically searching for Brady. His eyes soon caught sight of someone struggling in the water a ways down from him so he began swimming towards whoever it was…

* * *

Brady was freaking out now. He couldn't swim because of his bound feet and hands, and each time he came up for air, he was suddenly being engulfed by more water. The voices in his head was making him freak out even more and making him very tired. He went to go push back up for another gulp of air when his head struck a rock. He fell limp in the water and saw crimson floating around him… he must've ripped open the stitches in his head.

His eyes were growing dim and he could feel the life in him fading. Soon his mouth and lungs would fill with water and then it would all be over. His eyes fluttered close and soon pure darkness took over. He never even felt someone's hand grab his and pull him up…

* * *

Mason saw all the blood in the water and dove down underneath. He saw Brady floating unconsciously under the water and he quickened his pace. He reached out and grabbed the king's hand before pushing back up towards the surface. He took in a deep gulp of air and grabbed Brady by his upper body so he would be able to breathe the air easily as well. Mason quickly made his way over to land while pleading on the inside that his king was all right.

Once he made it to land, Mason hoisted Brady safely up before climbing out himself. He laid Brady flat on the ground, ripped the rope of his wrists and shook his shoulder.

"Brady… Brady? Come on, wake up!"

To his shock, Brady wasn't breathing at all. Mason shook his head slightly and began breathing air into Brady's mouth and pumping down on his chest.

"No, no, no, no…" he mumbled, "this can't be happening… Brady, breathe, come on… you have to breathe… no, no…"

He pumped several times before leaning down to blow air into Brady's mouth once more. He tried pumping his chest again. Again, there was no pulse.

By now, the rest of the group made their way over to where they were. Linda gasped and held a hand to her mouth when she saw her husband trying to revive his son. Nick stood wide-eyed and grasped on tightly to his wife, who suddenly began trembling.

Mason blew more air into Brady's mouth and tried pumping once more. He could feel tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at his king's lifeless face. He had to bring him back… he just had to…

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Sorry about that. **

**Reveiws: Boomermikayla (9): Lets see if this chapter can turn things around**

**Cailey (9) Thanks. Here's the update**

**Serenityskywalker (9): Got it. **

**JamesBond2.0 (10): I already Pmed you about it, got it, and I wouldn't mind a bunny. **

**Alright, the next chapter will be updated on Valentines Day, contain Brakayla (that's why it's being updated on Valentines Day), and the fire flashback. Someone will have to remind me of that though, otherwise I might forget. And Codex would not be happy. Any reviews that happen to be a flame, I'll use the flames to make cookies and use the cookies to get more reviews. Lol.**


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Voice Recording: Today is February ninth twenty thriteen. I know everyone is expecting me to update the next chapter, but with a funeral meeting that I am attending today, I have decided not to update the chapter. Sorry about two author notes in three chapters. This one's worth it, though. My grandmother died early this morning. Take pity, please. If you don't do so in the review, I'll be forced to report you for abuse. The actual funeral is sometime next week. There is a possiblity that it will fall on the 14th of February. If it does, the last chapter may not be up on the fourteenth. I'll answer your reviews soon.

A tearful humanusscriptor is out

Ends recording


	13. FINAL CHAPTER!

**Here we go... the final chapter. Sorry about that. I will reply to anyone I missed. **

_Codex (12): Thanks_

_Wansapanataym (12): Thanks. I appreciate it._

_Glee Club Rock (12): I am too_

_Monkey96207 (12): Thanks. She lived a long life._

_Codex (11): Ch. 12_

_Cailey (11): Read to find out_

_James Bond 2.0 (11): Got it_

_Guest (11): I'm good. I'll just get three that day._

_Glee Club Rock (11): Thanks_

_Boomermikayla (11): Yes I did._

**I don't own Pair of Kings... Sorry if any characters are OOC.**

* * *

"Come on! Breathe… breathe Brady, breathe!"

Mason was growing weary, but he wouldn't give up just yet. Bethany stood back a ways with her daughter and held her tight. Mikayla had tears running down her face as she watched her dad trying to bring back Brady. Rebecca had her head buried into Boomer's shoulder; she couldn't watch this anymore. It just didn't feel right.

Mason blew more air into Brady once more and began pumping one last time. He jumped slightly when Brady suddenly coughed loudly and began coughing up some water. Brady laid his head back on the ground and blinked several times before finally looking up at Mason sleepily.

Mason's eyes grew wide. "Brady…?"

Brady blinked again and squinted his eyes. "Ma… Mason?"

Mason breathed out in relief and reached down to pull his king into his lap before hugging him tight. Brady didn't fight him, but he looked around at his surroundings quite confused. How did he get here? Wasn't there a fire?

"Brady!"

Brady looked to the side and saw his ex-girlfriend, Rebecca, Bethany, Nick, Boz, Boomer and Mikayla running over. Caitlin skidded to a stop and knelt down next to Mason. She looked at Brady tearfully and smiled slightly. "You're… you're okay…" she choked out.

Brady nodded slightly and looked around, muddled again. Mason pulled back to look at his face. He noticed Brady's confused expression and frowned slightly. "Brady what's wrong? Does something hurt? Are you…"

Brady shook his head. "Well my head does but… where is the house? I ran inside to save Chris from the fire and… there's no house, fire or Chris."

"Brady," Mikayla said while kneeling down, "the fire happened yesterday… you've had amnesia since then."

Amnesia? Brady had amnesia? Well, that could explain a lot actually…

Brady placed his hands on the ground so he could stay sitting up. He searched his head for anything that happened yesterday after the fire, but nothing was coming. He winced suddenly in pain and gripped his head, which was suddenly in pain.

"Easy Brady, easy… we should probably get you home now. Do you think you can… walk?"

Brady nodded slightly and went to stand up. Mikayla stood up with him to help balance him so he wouldn't fall. Brady gripped tightly onto Mikayla and felt a bit dizzy and even a little nauseous. He went to object about walking, when he felt someone suddenly pick him up and hold him underneath his knees and shoulders. Brady looked up and saw that it was Mason. He gripped unto his shoulder and rested his head against him. Then together, they all walked back to the house...

* * *

On the way home, Brady silently searched his brain for anything that would help him remember what had happened since the fire. He remembered escaping and he vaguely remembered the trip to the hospital, but he didn't remember ever waking up in the hospital and forgetting most of everything. He was a bit nervous about how he possibly reacted while stuck in that state.

Once they reached Caitlin's home, Mason carried King Brady up the stairs and into the bedroom. He placed him down gently on the bed and patted his wet forehead.

Caitlin dug out a pair of sweatpants and a clean t-shirt and laid them on the bed next to her old boyfriend. "Here Brady, you're soaking wet…"

Brady sat up and nodded thanks. After everyone left the room, Brady stripped out of his wet clothes and switched into the dry ones Phineas laid out for him. Once he was changed, he started rubbing the back of his head where it was stitched up. He was lucky none of them ripped out during that suicidal swim in the river… wait a second…

Brady's head snapped up, he remembered jumping… he remembered talking to himself, facing Mikalya and jumping. Why on earth would he do that? How could he… right in front of his crush? He pushed some of his wet hair back from his forehead, only to have it flop back down. He sighed and lied further back down on the bed.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. He glanced over to see Nick walking in with a hot cup of tea. Nick smiled slightly and held it out to him. "I thought this would help you warm up…"

Brady sat up straighter and held out his hands. He took the cup in his hands and began sipping at the hot drink. Nick sat down beside him and watched as Brady drank down the tea. When the cup was about halfway empty, Brady set it aside and turned to face Nick. He frowned slightly when he saw his jaw swollen and starting to bruise.

"Did you walk into a door or something?"

Nick looked confused, but then remembered the bruise he had on his face. He touched it slightly and mumbled, "Uh well… no…"

Brady frowned slightly, he tried to remember if he saw what happened or…

It hit him like a lightning bolt… just a few hours ago; he and Nick were in the kitchen arguing…

_Brady glares back at him. "Let go of me!"_

_Nick shook his head. "I need you to listen-"_

_Brady suddenly drew his fist back and punched Nick right in the jaw. Nick released his son and stumbled back gripping his face. He looked up at Brady with a shocked look. Brady felt a twinge of guilt for doing what he did, but he quickly turned angry again. "I said to let go of me!"_

"I did that?" Brady mumbled. "I punched you?"

"It's alright, it doesn't even-"

Brady felt tears forming in his eyes as he said, "I am so sorry… I didn't mean to. I would never want to hurt you. I'm so sorry…"

Nick saw his boy's eyes welling up, so he scooted over and hugged him. "It's alright, Brady… I'm not mad at all… it's okay, it's okay now…"

Brady sobbed and hugged Nick back. Looking up with tears in his eyes, he said, "It's all starting to come back to me… the way I behaved, the way I didn't trust any of you… the way I loathed you all."

Nick rubbed his back and shushed him, but Brady only cried louder at this. Nick was stunned at the volume of Brady's cries. He couldn't remember ever hearing anyone cry like this before. He continued to rub Brady's back and neck.

After a few minutes, Brady's crying turned into small whimpers and sniffles. The door opened and Mikayla walked in.

"May I visit with him for a bit?" she asked.

Nick nodded and left the two to themselves. Mikayla sat on the bed next to Brady.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey."

Mikayla glanced up at Brady and said, "May I ask you a… a question?"

Brady smiled. "You just did… but yes, you may ask me anything."

Mikayla breathed out, "I always wondered… how Caitlin got to be your ex-girlfriend? Why did you head into that fire yesterday?"

Brady breathed out heavily and rubbed his hair, "I… I guess, I'll explain it to you. You see…

* * *

_Flashback: _

_It was the Sunday before Thanksgiving and we were a strong couple. Every day for the past three years, I would come over to Caitlin's house and we'd spend a few hours talking or making out. Today wouldn't be any different, would it?_

_I jogged up to Caitlin's house and was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened. Caitlin's parents dashed out of the house and went to their car. _

"_Hey, Brady. Go on in there. We're heading out. See you at eight if you're still there. Caitlin, don't forget to take the food of the stove!" Nick called before their car left. I walked right in and greeted Caitlin._

"_Hey. What's up?" she asked._

"_Nothing new. We ready to start?" I asked._

"_In a sec," Caitlin answered. She took the food off the stove and lured me into the dining room, where a table for two was waiting. There were lighted candles near the two seats. I sat down in one and watched as Caitlin divvied up the beans._

"_Looks good," I commented._

"_I'll bet," she said. "We ready?" she asked._

"_After we eat." Indeed, after we ate, we leaned over and kissed. We then got on the table and started making out. _

_We were still making out two hours later when I smelled something. I sat up and looked around. A fire was spreading and it was our fault for not knowing._

"_What's wrong?" Caitlin asked, sitting up. She saw the spreading fire. "Holy Sh—" Everywhere we looked, there was fire. Only our plates weren't up in smoke. "How'd that happen?" she asked._

_I walked to the end of the table and saw a burning candle on the ground. Someone must have knocked it over. Was it me? Was it Caitlin? Didn't matter; we needed to get out and fast._

"_Are your windows breakable?" I asked._

"_Yeah. Why?" I didn't answer her. I grabbed the chair, flung it at the window, and heard a crash._

"_Come on!" I called, coughing from the smoke. We saw neighbors trying to hose out the flames. A neighbor of Caitlin's ran into the house and issued for us to follow him. We did._

_After getting out, I looked at Caitlin's destroyed house and I felt guilty. There was a chance that I had started that fire. And if I did, then I would never forgive myself._

_End Flashback_

* * *

… We broke up shortly later. And that's why I went in. To save him just like I had done myself back there."

"I'm sorry to hear. Whose fault was it?"

"I… I don't remember."

Mikayla leaned her head up against Brady's and said, "I hope you don't blame yourself for that."

Brady sighed, "But I do. Doesn't matter now."

"It doesn't?"

"No. After all," Brady smiled and held Mikayla's hand, "I still have my parents, two amazing brothers, a cousin and you."

Mikayla chuckled, "Yes that we do."

The two of them sat in silence for another minute.

"Well, I'd better go," Mikayla stated, getting up and walking to the door.

Brady frowned and patted an empty spot on his bed. "No. Come here. Stay with me."

"Okay." Mikayla dragged her feet slowly over and sat down. She flinched when Brady put a supportive hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. Mikalya hesitantly hugged Brady back and rested her head on Brady's shoulder.

"You're back now, thank god you didn't die," Mikayla said.

Brady gripped Mikayla's back and mumbled, "I understand."

Mikayla gripped him tighter. "No. I don't think you do. Back at the fire… I thought that… you were gone… that I had lost you… I thought you were dead, Brady." Her eyes filled up with tears and she buried his face in Brady's shirt.

Brady sighed and adjusted himself so Mikayla was on his lap. Mikayla sobbed quietly and kept her head buried. Brady gently brushed Mikayla's hair back and rubbed her back. He knew this was what Mikayla needed now; she needed to reassured and comforted by him right now.

Once it seemed like Mikayla had consoled herself, Brady spoke quietly to her, "It's okay now, Kayla… I'm here. I'm not going anywhere… I'm okay."

Mikayla nodded slightly and looked up at Brady. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Brady… you're the other half of me. If something ever happens to you, I'll-"

Brady pressed his fingers on Mikayla's mouth to silence her. He shook his head at him. "Don't, just don't… I'm not going anywhere for a long time, Kayla. Don't think about anything ever happening to me… I don't want you living like that. You're too young to be thinking about death and losing people."

Mikayla sniffed, "I'm sorry, Brady-"

"There's no need to be sorry, Mikayla. I don't blame you for anything… it was all an accident, nothing more."

Mikayla nodded and wrapped her arms around Brady and rested her head on his shoulder. Brady hugged Mikayla and kissed her on the lips lightly. He quickly realized he had goofed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I—"

* * *

Mikayla's POV

I nodded but didn't answer. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Slowly and carefully, I closed in the small gap between us. Our lips brushed together for a second. I leaned back in for another one, and then he did the same. Soon our lips were fully connected. I felt his lips moving against mine and… oh gosh, it felt so good. I started doing the same. I wondered to myself if I was doing everything right, after all this is my first real kiss. Lucas and I never kissed. I was surprised to hear a small moan in the back of his throat. My hand that was on his neck drifted down and around his back. His hands began to wrap around my hair and he started pulling me closer. I leaned in further and discovered that leaning in closer made the kiss even better.

We went on for what it seemed forever, until I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I pulled back slightly and gasped in some air. That's when I heard that he was also breathing in heavily as well. I opened my eyes and saw him looking up at me, still breathing heavily. Part of me wanted to apologize to him, but part of me didn't…

I knew, that at that moment, I was in love with Brady Parker. As long as we were together, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**THE END**

**Another story finished! Thanks for reading... I'm gonna go back and edit this, so if you see things have changed, they likely have. **

**Thanks for reading. Review?**** Now for your viewing pleasure, rather than tell you about the funeral and how my Valentine's Day went, here's the trailer for a possible sequel...**

* * *

_Music begins playing. Disney XD logo appears. Pair of Kings Logo appears._

_It has been two years since Brakayla officially became an item. In Rebecca's backyard, Brady and Mikayla are holding hands._

_Brady's voice comes up:__** What would you do... if you had everything you could ever dream of?**_

_Brady and Mikayla are watching a movie with Boomer and Rebecca. _

_**An own island to rule?**_

_Scenes of Kinkow fill the screen. _

_**A great girlfriend?**_

_Scene changes to Brady and Mikayla arriving in Chicago by hot air balloon. _

"_We're here. Let our two year anniversary begin!" Brady announced, giving Mikayla a kiss. _

_**And the chance to do something great in the world?**_

_A lady steps up on a stage and announces, 'And the winner is... Brady Parker!'_

_People cheered as Brady waved and walked up to take the award._

_**... only to have everything you could ever hope and dream for just vanish?**_

_Scene changes to a rainy afternoon. Brady and Mikayla are fighting._

"…_Then maybe we weren't meant to be!" Mikayla ran away from Brady and into the street. Brady sees the car._

"_Mikayla, look out!" The car honks._

_Black screen_

_**What would you say to your girlfriend...**_

"_Mikayla!" Brady cried, running to her. He turned her over. Her face was bloody and she was losing consciousness. _

"_Hey," she managed. _

_**...if you couldn't go with her to the hospital?**_

_Brady looks up at the ambulance door as Mikayla is loaded in._

_"Sir, can I ride with?"_

"_I'm sorry, you may not."_

_**What if your girlfriend lived… **_

_Mason, Brady, Rebecca, Boz, Boomer, Rebecca's parents, Aunt Nancy, and Uncle Bill are in the waiting room. The doctor walked in._

"_I've got good news. She's okay." Sighs of relief could be heard._

_**...but wasn't the same?**_

_Mikayla looked at Mason in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_Mason looks at Mikayla, shocked. "What do you mean 'what do I mean? I just said what I meant thirty seconds ago!"_

"_Which was what?"_

"_Doctor!" Mason called. "Something's not right!" _

_**What if your girlfriend could never go back to her normal self?**_

_Brady approaches the doctor a few days later._

"_Ah, Brady, what I can I do to help you?"_

"_I've a question. Will Mikayla ever be back to her normal self?"_

"_Unfortunately not. Her future isn't looking good. There's a possibility that the past is all she has left."_

_Brady's eyes widen._

_Blank screen..._

_**My name is Brady Parker... and this is an anniversary that nearly destroyed me. **_

_Mikayla Makoola's Missing Memories_


End file.
